


Christmas Wedding

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [25]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Fluff, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform, cause the twins are like toddlers kinda, dean and seth get married, its a few years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Dean and Seth tie the knot on their favorite holiday!





	Christmas Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

Today was the day. Dean was all dressed in his [tux](https://factory.jcrew.com/p/mens-clothing/suiting/tuxedo/peaklapel-tuxedo-jacket-in-wool/A5500), his hands repeatedly smoothing over the expensive black fabric. He wasn’t sure why he felt butterflies in his stomach, he was nowhere near feeling nervous or having second thoughts, yet the knot in his stomach remained. He hadn’t seen Seth all day, much to his disapproval, but his soon-to-be-husband had insisted that they follow superstitious tradition.

 _“It’s bad luck!”_ _Seth voice on the other end of the phone line protested. Dean suggested the two men slip away and have a little alone time, but Seth wasn’t having it._

_Dean had sighed and rolled his eyes “You don’t really believe in that crap, do you?”_

_“I do believe in that, thanks very much. You of all people should know that,” Seth replied. Dean didn’t even need to see him to know he was smiling and shaking his head._

_Dean had sighed, “Fine. I’ll see you up there, then.” Dean felt his heart grip at the thought, “I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too. See you at the altar, handsome._

Dean sighed, what he wouldn’t give for Seth’s soothing touch right now. Just his hand grasped in his was all it would take to calm Dean down. What if something went wrong? What if someone objected? What is the world ended as Seth made his way down the aisle?

“Nervous?” Dean heard a voice at the door. He looked up at the mirror and spotted Roman in the reflection. He looked dapper in his dark red velvet [tuxedo](https://www.asos.com/au/hugo/hugo-by-hugo-boss-arian-velvet-tux-blazer-satin-lapel-slim-fit/prd/7364037) jacket, Roman admired.

“That obvious?” Dean asked as he turned to face his best man.

Roman chuckled, “It’s normal. Hell, I was nervous on my wedding day too.”

“Everything that could possibly go wrong is the first thought on my mind. I’ve never even had most of these concerns before, so why now?” Dean complained. He plopped down on the chair nearby, Roman following him and sitting down in the chair directly across.

“All of that will fade to the back when you see him, trust me,” Roman said softly and reassuringly.

Dean sighed, “What if- What if Seth realizes he deserves -”

“If you say better I will beat your ass right here, right now. You know damn well that boy loves you above anything in this world, even above wrestling. You know you’re just thinking that cause you’re catastrophizing everything in your mind,” Roman said.

Dean sighed heavily, “I know, you’re right. I’m being stupid.”

“Now, come on. We got a wedding to attend,” Roman said with a smile. He stood up and offered his hand to Dean, “You two are made for each other. I knew it from day one that we’d be here someday. If I didn’t already believe in soulmates, you two would make me a believer.” Roman pulled Dean in for a hug, “And I’m so glad to be a part of it.”

“Well if you knew we’d be here someday, then you know there’s no way you _wouldn’t_ be a part of it. We knew immediately that we wanted you to be the one to marry us, we were ecstatic when you said yes,” Dean said as he and Roman made their way towards the door of the dressing room Dean had been squatting in for the past few hours.

“I’d be crazy if I said no, I was honored you guys asked,” Roman replied. They made their way towards the chapel and suddenly Dean’s knot tightened tenfold. Roman must have noticed Dean’s mood shift, “Relax, Ambrose. No need to be nervous.” He clapped his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Dean took a deep breath and nodded, “Let’s do this.” He opened the chapel door and smiled at the sound of his wrestling entrance music playing throughout the chapel. The people in the seats chuckled at the choice of music as Dean made his way towards the altar. He smiled at those that caught his eye. On his left and his right, the sections reserved for their wrestling friends were filled with almost the entire WWE roster.

Roman took his spot in the middle, Dean standing on the right. He was alone for now, but when people made their way down the aisle ahead of Seth, he’d be joined by her sister. He had a few people he could have asked to stand up with him, but there was no one he’d rather have up there with him. There was chatter throughout the chapel as guests talking, but Dean had only one thought in his head; Seth. He couldn’t wait to see him, what he looked like, the tux he picked out, the smile we was wearing on his face.

Finally, music began to play for the procession to begin. JoJo started down the aisle leaving flower petals in her wake. Next, Galina made her way down the aisle holding a hand of both the twins who walked towards their father. Roman couldn’t hide the beam on his face as they walked towards him and Dean, a large wedding band pinned to either twin’s tiny suit jacket.

Next came Dean’s sister in a [dress ](https://www.colorsbridesmaid.com/p/elegant-a-line-strapless-sleeveless-appliques-bridesmaid-dresses-42716/ice-blue.html)she had picked out, the ice blue color fitting perfectly for the color scheme they had picked out for the winter occasion. The dress swept the floor as she walked up next the Dean, his hand resting on his shoulder as she squeezed it reassuringly. Then came Seth’s brother in his black tux, the tie and pocket square matching the dress of Dean’s sister’s dress.

Seth and Dean had argued about the next bit for some time. Dean thought it would be hilarious, but Seth had pressed that it just wasn’t the place. After they talked some more, Seth had admitted that it would be pretty cool, so when the fluttery Canon in D died out, the room went silent and up started Seth’s entrance music, though it was slowed a bit to a more acceptable wedding aisle walking speed. They had decided to leave out the guttural yell, agreeing that it wasn’t necessary for this specific occasion.

The part of his theme was was silent, where the iconic ‘Burn it down!’ typically was, the chapel doors opened and Seth appeared. Dean reminded himself to tell Roman that he was right. When [Seth](http://promclothing.ru/%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BF/%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9-%D1%87%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BA-%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%85%D0%B0-%D1%81%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F-%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%80/) appeared, all of Dean’s worries and fears slipped away. The grin on Seth’s face was wide as he walked to the music, his pace sped up slightly because of the music, but he wasn’t really one to walk slowly anyway. Nothing else mattered in that moment, everything and everyone else was forgotten as Seth drew nearer and nearer.

“Hi there,” Seth said softly as he finally stood before Dean, his hands taken up in Dean’s as soon as he was close enough.

“Hi,” Dean breathed, a huge smile on his face.

The music died out and Roman held up his hands, “Please be seated.” Once everyone was situated and quiet, he spoke again, “Thank you all for coming out. It is my honor to be standing up here with these two fine men on such a fine Christmas day. On behalf of Dean and Seth, I’d like to thank you for spending your holiday with us. However, there are some who could not be here with us today, so in honor of them, let us take a moment of silence.”

After a pause, Roman began again, “Now, the vows. Dean,” he offered up.

Dean nervously cleared his throat, “Seth, you are my other half. We are two sides of the same coin, cut from the same cloth. We started our journey into WWE together and by your side is where I always want to stay. You bring a light into my life that I never even knew I was missing until you came along. You make me a better man and teach me something new every day. You have had such an impact on my life that I couldn’t picture my future without you. You make me believe in the impossible and hope for the unobtainable. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side,” Dean told Seth, looking into his large, doe brown eyes. It took everything in him not to cry as he spoke, his voice quivering about halfway through. Seth, however, had tears in his eyes as Dean spoke.

“Seth, your vows?” Roman asked once he was sure Dean was through.

He took a shaky breath, “Dean,” he began, “Dean, you are my other half,” he repeated Dean’s works, the phrase being the one the two men repeated often about each other. “You keep me grounded, you tell me when I’m being a jerk, and you don’t beat around the bush when I need you to tell it to me straight. You’re my soulmate, I knew it from the minute I met you, both in our everyday love life and in the ring. You are the other half of my heart, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. From the first day I knew I loved you to my last day, my heart belongs to you and you alone.” Seth took another shaky breath and smiled at his love as it was Dean’s turn to tear up.

“May we have the rings?” Roman asked and gestured to Galina. She walked up and Dean and Seth bent down to unpin their prospective rings from each twin’s jacket. Once they were upright, Roman continued “Do you, Dean Ambrose, take Seth Rollins to marry on this day? Do you promise to love and cherish him, to create a loving, happy, healthy marriage from this day until your last?” Roman asked.

Dean nodded, “I do, I absolutely do.” Seth smiled back at Dean as Dean slid Seth’s wedding band onto his finger.

“And do you, Seth Rollins, take Dean Ambrose to marry on this day? Do you promise to love and cherish him, to create a loving, happy, healthy marriage on this day until your last?” Roman asked Seth.

“Yes, a million times yes,” he said and slid Dean’s wedding band onto his ring finger.

“Now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you two to be married. You may now seal your vows with a kiss,” Roman said. Dean didn’t even wait for Roman to finish his last sentence before he reached out and took Seth’s face in his hands and pressed his lips to Seth’s passionately. Dean released Seth’s lips, but only for a moment before he returned his lips to Seth’s once again. The procession began again and the wedding party filed out. Roman stepped around the two interlocked husbands and joined his wife to escort her down the aisle, one twin in her arms and the other in his, JoJo walking between them. Dean and Seth broke apart and then followed after their wedding party, only to be swiftly carried away by the photographer.

After about an hour of taking pictures, the wedding party arrived to the reception that had begun its festivities, music playing from the DJ. He halted the music, “Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time as a married couple, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins!” the DJ said into a microphone. As they entered, the beginning of Dean’s theme played, then when it went paused, Seth’s ‘Burn it down!’ yell came and then a mash-up of their instrumental theme played. Their reception guests cheered as they entered and then they took to the center of the dancefloor.

They held each other close as they danced to their song, both men never wanting the moment to end. The guests were forgotten and even after the song ended a more upbeat song to dance to play, they stayed locked in their embrace, swaying to the music they created in their head.

Finally, they broke apart and Dean pulled Seth into a loving kiss, “I’m so incredibly in love with you.”

Seth chuckled, “Good, cause you’re stuck with me forever.”

“Oh darn,” Dean said sarcastically. The two laughed and then kissed again, softly but full of passion. Dean always did say that his lips fit perfectly against Seth’s, and in that moment he forgot every pair of lips he’d ever kissed, every moment he’d shared with anyone that wasn’t Seth was erased from his mind.

“Can’t we just ditch our own reception? I’m so ready to show you just how much I love you,” Seth said low, his eyes flickering with a bit of danger.

Dean smiled, “As much as I’d love to, I’m starving and I mean we paid so much for that perfect cake,” Dean laughed. Seth had gone all out, but Dean didn’t mind the money in the slightest. They could certainly afford it, and Seth had wanted a big event, one that would be talked about for years, so they splurged where ever they could, including the winter wonderland layout of the reception. Blues and silvers and whites hugged the large room in every corner, from the chair covers to the small centerpieces, to the large snowflakes the hung in the air to the Christmas songs that were mixed into the playlist, Seth had made sure to stick to their wedding theme. They had, after all, gotten engaged so close to Christmas, so the holiday held an extra special place in both of their hearts.

Now, as they mingled with guests and the night wound on, it would hold an even more important place in their hearts, and neither man wanted the night to end. That is, however, until it occurred to them that they set off for their honeymoon immediately following the reception. They’d certainly take advantage of their week-long getaway, though they didn’t exactly plan on leaving the beautiful resort room they’d booked. Dean looked at Seth who sat beside him at the head table, Seth’s hand grasped in his own, and Dean knew all his fears had been ridiculous like he’d known them to be.

“You’re my husband,” Dean said aloud. It sounded right, sounded better than boyfriend ever had, “I married you.”

Seth smiled and leaned over, his lips pressed to Dean’s, “You sure the fuck did.”

“I love you, so, so much,” Dean said softly.

Seth pressed his forehead against Dean’s forehead, “I love you too, hubby.”


End file.
